


It's Just 10 Things

by keith_kisses



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 20:59:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keith_kisses/pseuds/keith_kisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 things I hate about you, dumbass? Pft, I could write 100...</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Just 10 Things

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Irilan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irilan/gifts).



> (This isn't long, but I really enjoyed writing for you a little. I love your company in my story writing, so thank you.)~
> 
> EDIT: done some minor re-arranging and adjusting so the list is a little more ordered.

Ugh, dumbass, you've really been irritating me recently. I can't piece it together in my head, so I'm writing it down. Maybe I'll let you keep this when I'm done, just so you know how stupid you really are. So, 10 things - easy. 

1\. You have the shittiest laugh. Honestly, it sounds like a seagull's been caught in a fishing net or something. And you laugh way too much, as well, so it's not even like it's an occasional occurrence. During matches, when we're out together in public, on the phone - everywhere. It's ridiculous! And when I tell you to be quiet you just laugh more or get angry at me, which is completely misplaced either way. 

2\. Your hair is absolutely absurd in every way. I hate how it flies around on its own accord like a living thing, detached from your body. Oh, and when we're practising late in the afternoon and the sun rays catch it like a fucking kaleidoscope of orange. Stupid colour, stupid style. Change it, really. You'll never get any girls with it like that.

3\. I hate how your eyes look like melted amber and when the sun shines on them they glow like fireflies. It makes my thoughts all poetic and I hate it.

4\. You act like a new born lamb all the time, even at one o'clock in the morning, and it's exhausting. You wake me up in the middle of the night when I need to sleep, because you're inconsiderate. You can't just wake me up to talk about a dream you've had or plans you're making - I won't tolerate it forever. 

5\. I hate how you always buy exactly the same thing whenever we stop off after practice for something to eat - pork buns. No matter what shop, no matter what time, no matter who you're with. Variety is the spice of life blah blah blah, try something new. 

6\. Stop trying so hard to be the ace. It's a crazy goal. Aim higher, idiot, an ace is just a player. When you become one, what will you do? You'll grow lazy and stop setting targets and goals. Have more impressive ambitions that are actually out of reach.

7\. You try too hard. 

8\. You don't try enough. 

9\. I hate how I have to write this list to make sense of my own head. 

10\. I hate how I can't even make it to ten things, because in reality, I suppose I love you so much more than I hate you.


End file.
